


Thriller Sequel

by HolyTrinity



Series: Thriller [2]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, Minor Character Death, mentions of other k-idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Help

It hurt so much, everything hurt.

_I trusted him_

It was raining, and it help mask the tears pouring down the side of my face.

_I trusted him and he did this._

The ache from in between my legs seemed to get even worse as I laid on the harsh cement. My new pretty dress he had talked me into was in tatters at the bottom. The top part, with the pretty sparkles on it and nice tribal designs, was in even worse condition. It barely hid the all black bra I had bought just to impress him. I could only feel one flat on my foot, the other was, for whatever reason, by my head.

_How could he do this to me?_

I couldn’t move, everything hurt as I laid in the alleyway, a few blocks away from my high school. It hurt to move, everything hurt and I think, I think I was bleeding down there. My eyes refused to open and I felt hysterical. I couldn’t focus my thoughts, my throat hurt from the screaming I did earlier that I couldn’t even call for help any longer. My phone, a gift from my older sister, was destroyed a few inches away, so it was useless to me. I whimpered at my helplessness and from the pain that was coming upwards, consuming me.

_What did I ever do to them to deserve this?_

I could barely move it hurt so much and I just needed help, from anyone, anyone at all. I was so alone and it hurt, it hurt so badly. I was starting to feel how raw my throat was and my whimpers barely reached my ears.

_Please, someone, anyone, help me._

As I was trying to tolerate the pain, I heard footsteps. I whimpered in fear, but it hurt too much to even roll to the side. However, when the footsteps got even closer, I forced myself to roll onto my stomach.

_It hurts so much._

Tears rolled down my tightly clenched eyes as I attempted to crawl away. I wasn’t making any progress whatsoever and whoever was approaching, was already here. I froze, unsure of who the person was, if they were a threat or not.

_Someone please help me._

“You’re hurt.” The voice was soft, definitely masculine, and caring. It didn’t have malicious intent like he did. Like they did. Their venomous intent hidden underneath soft coos of appreciation and gifts, gifts that were more like a trade. Pretty things given for a price, one I didn’t see coming.

_Help me._

“I can help you, if you’d let me.” that soft voice cooed, seeming quite close. I wanted help, but I didn’t even know who this person was. “You’re bleeding.” The man murmured softly, and I could hear the concern in his voice, almost taste it. Only a few people were concerned about my wellbeing, so this was something new and scary at the same time. In the face of affection, I didn’t know how to react. My last reaction didn’t go well if my current status was anything to go by. “Let me help you.” I had almost forgotten I wasn’t alone. I had yet to open my eyes or turn to face the stranger, but his voice was so soothing and he sounded so concerned.

Slowly, I rolled over, pain wracking my entire frame as I did so. I could hear the stranger’s sound of worry, though he didn’t stop me. Once I was on my back again, I finally opened my eyes and saw the stranger for the first time. He was beautiful, eerily so, and I wondered what he was doing out here at this time. He had light blue eyes, almost purple, and I assumed they were contacts.

It was rare for someone in this country to have legit light colored eyes, or at least that’s what a survey I read once said. He was tall, that much was obvious by the way he was towering over me, but I wasn’t intimidated in the least. His hair was short and straight and it matched his eyes, but it was definitely purple in color. He had a fringe that would normally cover one of his eyes, but because he was looking down at me, I could see both.

“Will you let me help you?” he asked, holding out a hand. There was a ring on it, a big one that connected with his bracelet. He also had one massive earring on, he looked pretty gothic, but I wasn’t scared. I was curious more than anything else. “You won’t hurt me will you?” I asked, my voice hoarse and scratchy from my earlier screams that went ignored by those in the area. His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head.

“No, never. I want to help you, with everything.” The way he said it made me feel there was a double meaning, but for some reason, I lifted my hand and placed it in his. He squeezed my hand and it seemed as if it got even darker. I wanted to comment, but my eyelids felt heavier than usual. I was sleepier than normal and the last thing I saw were those purplish eyes, but they were glowing. I heard his voice before I passed out.

_“I will help you, you will never feel like this again.”_


	2. Flashback

_They were staring at me again. They always seemed to be staring at me, their eyes full of judgment and anger. I had never done anything to them, but apparently the leaders of this school thought my name tasted foul in their mouths. I was barely in the school a full month before I was cornered in the girl’s locker room. The ring leader, SunMi was staring me down, hate in her eyes as they teased me._

_At lunch before this happened, a boy, Minwoo, had showed interest in me. He said I was beautiful and he wanted to spend time with me. At the time, I hadn’t realized he was SunMi’s on again, off again boyfriend. How was I supposed to know? It was my first year here. I didn’t know who was with who and such. If anything, she should’ve been pissed at him for coming on to me, but no one believed that that was the case. They didn’t want to think that their lovely Minwoo was a man whore, but he was._

_After that day, following the near beating in the girl’s locker room, rumors spread. They weren’t nice ones and they surely weren’t near the truth at all. They said I slept with some of the members on the soccer team. I didn’t see how this was possible, but no one doubted the dream team couple. Before I knew it, I was getting catcalls and people were asking for my going rate. If that was bad, they were carving words such as ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ on my desk in class and on my locker. I never used it again, but I couldn’t do anything about my desk._

_The faculty looked the other way and threw the consequences at me when I spoke up. I had learned that they would do nothing to stop this. I thought I would have to suffer through this alone when I met a boy. His name was Minki and he was sweet, one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met. A complete contrast to Minwoo and his soccer friends._

_He always listened to my problems and allowed me to ruin his shirts when I cried. Through him, I met Jiyeon. At first I didn’t think she liked me, I would realize later on it wasn’t me she had the problem with. Anyway, I got closer to the pair and one day, Minki asked me to go to prom with him. I was beyond ecstatic. I’ve never been to prom before, so this was a perfect opportunity. My sister was happy for me too, but it seemed like there was something off about her. I didn’t know what it was, but she did seem happier, so I let her be._

_Minki primped and pampered me, insisting on a short dress that he said would show off my curves. I didn’t think I even had curves until I tried the dress on. He cooed sweet things in my ear while Jiyeon gave me the stink eye the entire time. Of course, later on I would realize she was looking at Minki and not me. The night before prom, Jiyeon spoke to me and for once Minki wasn’t there. For some reason, Minki didn’t like me being with Jiyeon without him, so this was a first. I thought he was just being playfully protective, I didn’t realize his reasoning until much later._

_She begged me not to go, that things would only end badly. Being so full of happiness that I was finally getting the chance to enter the school society, I looked over Jiyeon’s pleading. I wish I hadn’t, but nothing could be done now, not yet anyway. Once she realized I wasn’t listening, tears entered her eyes and she wished me the best before leaving. I didn’t see her at prom, but I wasn’t there long myself._

_Prom itself was beautiful. The setting was a Winter Wonderland. There was fake snow on the floor and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. The balloons were white and silver, it was perfect. I didn’t stay long however. Somewhere done the line, maybe twenty minutes in, Minki convinced me to come outside. He wanted to get some fresh air, and I was willing to follow him anywhere. We ended up walking a little, just a few blocks away in fact._

_I didn’t think much of it until we stopped in front of an alleyway and a group of boys walked out. Minwoo was at the head of the pack, a grin on his face. “Good job baby brother.” Minwoo cooed, confusing me. ‘Baby brother?’ “Not a problem. I wanted this too.” At the sound of his voice, I turned and looked at Minki who didn’t look like the sweet heart that let me cry on his shoulder. His beauty was more eerie, and he looked almost feral under the street light._

_“What’s going on?” I asked, my voice filled with my fear. “Let’s make this quick, I want to spend as much time at the hotel as I can with SunMi.” Minwoo purred, his eyebrows wiggling in what I suppose was supposed to be attractive. It looked as if he had caterpillars for eyebrows and they were trying to get off his face. Before I knew it, the group of guys were on me, Minki included, dragging me into the alleyway. Ferocious grins were on their faces, making them look animalistic as they grabbed and tugged. My dress, the dress Minki chose himself, started to tear and before I knew it, I was on the ground with them flocking around me, surrounding me, suffocating me. Oh God no!_


	3. Search

I woke up with a hoarse groan. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in the lobby of a hotel. What was I doing here? The last thing I remember was, was shaking hands with that boy. I looked around, looking to see if anyone was here, anyone at all. However, the lobby was completely empty besides myself. I stood up, very slowly, and looked down at myself.

I was clean, perfectly so. My dress wasn’t ruined at all and I couldn’t even see my bra. My dress looked as if it had just came off the rack and the flats I had decided to wear were placed on my feet perfectly. I didn’t feel any pain any more. If anything, I felt full of energy and ready to have fun. That was a confusing feeling considering what happened earlier, but I was too giddy to question it.

 _Where is everyone?_ I thought as I walked around. It seemed way too quiet in the lobby, so I decided to go the elevator. I could tell by the banners and things that the prom goers were here, the question was where were they. The elevator dinged and the doors opened and my eyes widened in horror. Someone was in the elevator.

They were sitting, their legs spread out and their head limply leaning forward. I knew something was wrong judging by the big red puddle underneath them. I wanted to scream, but I couldn’t, something was stopping me. Instead, I stumbled away and went a different way. I definitely needed to find someone.

I took the stairs and luckily there weren’t any dead bodies around. The second floor where the rooms started, things were extremely quiet here too. I thought that it was abandoned or something until I noticed that one of the doors was wide open. I walked towards it, my curiosity getting the best of me. When I got closer I noticed that the door was actually hanging off of its hinges. If someone pushed it, the thing would probably fall or something.

I walked into the room hesitantly, unsure of what I would find inside. I shouldn’t have walked in at all. In the room was one of SunMi’s friends. She was laying spread eagle on the bed and as I got closer, I saw that her throat was slit. What was worse was that her dress had been torn at the middle and on her stomach, someone had brutally made the word ‘slut’ into her stomach. I stared with wide eyes at the massive wound there. I had a feeling she was still alive during the entire process, judging by the look on her face, I knew I was right.

I was scared yes, but I was intrigued too. Who would do this and why? I didn’t want to get closer to her, so instead, I looked for her purse. Surely she would have a cell phone and I would be able to call someone. I saw the strap to a purse on the side of the bed and I went around to check, only to find another dead body. This one was male and he was on his back. The strap went under him, but I wasn’t going near him. I knew him, not by name, but I knew he was on the soccer team. Maybe he was one of the guys that was involved in my rumor.

Whether he was or not, he was dead. He must’ve died quickly judging by the fact that his pants were around his ankles. His dress shirt, which used to be white but was now red, was covering his area, which was quite the blessing in my opinion. I couldn’t bring myself to keep looking, so I stumbled out of the room and into a person. I nearly screamed but stopped myself at the last minute. The person I bumped into didn’t and screamed. Whoever it was, it was a girl.

I whirled around and came face to face with Jiyeon. She looked surprised and happy to see me. “You’re here. Thank goodness. I thought they did something to you. Did they do something to you?” she asked, her voice rushed as she wrapped her arms around me. I didn’t respond, but I was happy to see her. She looked gorgeous in an all-white dress that made her black hair seem even darker. It brought out her pale skin. “What’s going on?” I asked instead of answering her question.

“I-I don’t know. One minute we were having the after party downstairs, and the next people started screaming. I don’t know what was going on, but people were terrified. Everyone started running and scrambling and I saw this guy, this really tall guy, maybe around our age, standing over someone who was on the ground. He was smiling, so wide, smiling so wide and he was holding something in his hand. It was a knife and I refused to stay there. We tried going out the doors, but they were locked, and our phones aren’t working.” Jiyeon explained, barely breathing as her words rushed out.

I nodded at the information, a bit dazed, but not because of her explanation. I don’t know why, but I felt really dizzy and before I knew it, Jiyeon seemed to be growing taller. I didn’t realizing I was falling until I hit the ground and passed out.

_Gosh, this one sure did like to squeal. I was starting to get annoyed. I had things to do and she was not helping the process. With a growl, I forced the girl down on the bed and straddled her. I’d be damned if she got away. That wouldn’t be good. No no no, not at all. My Princess was counting on me to help her and I will, oh I will. These people will perish and wish they never touched my Princess the way they did._

_I started carving into her stomach, the same words they carved into my Princess’ desk. How dare they hurt her? How dare they? The girl underneath me screamed and thrashed but I didn’t care. From the four others I’ve killed, I realized that the S was the hardest one, but once that one was out of the way, the other letters were a piece of cake. Once I finished, I moved away from her and eyed my work._

_Yes, my Princess will love that. I giggled happily and then turned around. There was another human here. A dirty human who touched my Princess. So dirty. Dirty dirty dirty. He needed to be cleansed. Yes, and I would be the one to do it. I giggled more and went looking. They were so dirty for touching my Princess. All of them, nothing but dirty dogs who needed to be castrated and put down. They were undeserving of my Princess. She’s so pure, I will keep it that way. Yes, keep it that way. Oh he was in the bathroom. What a perfect place to be cleaned. I purred in delight as I grabbed him. Oh Princess am I doing well?_

Groggily, I opened my eyes. My ears were ringing quite painfully and I didn’t like it. Jiyeon was hovering over me, eyes wide as she stared down at me. For some reason, there was fear in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” I asked in confusion as I held my head. “I-You were…nothing it was nothing. C’mon we’ve got to find the others.” I blinked and stared at her. She was hiding something, but what was it? Instead of asking, I stood up. My balance came to me slowly, but when I knew I could walk, I followed her slowly.

“Who went this way?” I asked her, my head still hurting a little. “I think Minki and the others.” She replied. At the mention of his name, I froze, No, I didn’t want to find him, I didn’t want to see any of them. Jiyeon must’ve noticed my hesitation. “Please, we have to find them before the killer does.” She said, although it sounded more like she was pleading. Honestly, I didn’t care if he found them, I wanted him to. I would be delighted if he found them, but I couldn’t tell her that. As I was thinking this, the lights dimmed before going back to normal.

Jiyeon suddenly took a step away from me and she was looking at me like she had earlier, with fear. “What?” I asked, blinking in confusion. “Your eyes, they changed color.” She whispered, fear in her voice. I didn’t really see why this was important and she could tell. She shook her head and sent me a shaky smile. “Maybe it’s just the lights. C’mon, I don’t want to go alone, please?” With a sigh, I decided to go with her. She did look out for me, so I decided to help her. Although I had the feeling that following her wasn’t the best idea.


	4. Betrayal

We took the elevator, and luckily there wasn’t a dead body in it. We ended up on the fourth floor. Jiyeon said that Minki, Minwoo, and SunMi had a room up here. She thought the killer hadn’t reached them seeing as when we stopped on the third floor, everything was normal if not very quiet. I, however, didn’t feel the same.

For some reason, I _knew_ who the killer’s target was and that he had found them. However, I kept quiet seeing as Jiyeon was already sending me questioning looks. When we went to check the third floor, she had found a cart with food on it and a steak knife. I didn’t want her questioning me when she was wielding that thing.

The lights on the fourth floor continuously dimmed and returned to normal the closer we got to the center of the hall. Just like the first door I checked, this door was hanging off its hinges as well. The light inside was flickering and Jiyeon gestured for me to follow her. Something was pulling and pushing me away from this room, but I didn’t know which one to listen to. The need to go inside won and I crept inside behind Jiyeon. The scene that awaited us was like in a horror movie.

Minki, and SunMi were in the room, huddled in the corner by the bed and farthest away from the door. There was a dead body on the floor and I could tell that it was Minwoo’s dead body. Just like the other guy, Minwoo’s pants were around his ankles, but his shirt wasn’t hiding his privates…which weren’t there. It looked like a bloody Ken doll to be honest. I blinked in surprise, but then again, that asshole deserved it for what he did to me.

The killer was in the room, but he was focused on the pair in the corner. I had a feeling that he was excited and maybe grinning. I felt childlike glee as he moved towards the pair, achingly slowly. The lights turned off for what felt like three minutes but was actually a few seconds and when they came back on, the killer had Minki in his grasp. Jiyeon gasped and the killer turned, purple eyes aglow and focused on Jiyeon. He was smirking as he stared her down. Then, his eyes moved away from her and moved onto me. I wasn’t scared when our eyes met. I remembered him. The boy from earlier who said he would help me. Is this what he meant by help?

_Good. They deserve it._

My thoughts caught me off guard, but it seemed like he heard them because he smiled and turned back to Minki. The entire time Jiyeon had been watching the exchange with wide eyes as the dots slowly connected in her mind. Her eyes widened even more when the killer slammed Minki up against the wall, a giggle coming from the back of his throat.

I couldn’t help but watch as my helper prepared to kill Minki. However, I wasn’t able to watch for long when I was suddenly in Jiyeon’s embrace, the cold metal of the steak knife against my throat. “Stop it.” Jiyeon demanded, her voice a bit shaky. My eyes widened in fear, completely caught off guard by the change of events. My helper turned towards us, his eyes focused on the knife at my throat before going to Jiyeon’s face. He growled, but didn’t speak.

“Drop him right now.” She demanded. “Jiyeon, what are you doing?” I asked, my voice shaking. “You’re connected to him, you must be. I saw it earlier.” She said, the grip on the knife tightening. I gasped when it pressed closer to my throat and my helper snarled in anger. “Earlier, when you passed out. Your eyes were the same color as his and you were giggling like he did, and now, when you looked at each other. He’s helping you. Tell him to stop right now.” She demanded.

“I cannot control him.” I whispered, scared by how close the knife was, but also not. Something in me told me not to worry, but I didn’t know why. “Why are you doing this?” I asked. Jiyeon seemed like she wanted to help me the entire time and now this. “I knew they were up to no good and they’re douche bags for whatever happened, but killing them is not the answer.” She replied, her voice getting stronger. Anger went through me and all I could see for a while was red as a hysterical giggle left me, sounding an awful lot like my helper. “’Whatever happened’? Whatever happened!? Do you know what they did to me a few hours ago, let alone this whole school year?” more giggles left me and I had no idea where it was coming from.

“They raped me Jiyeon! Minki, Minwoo, and a few of their friends a few hours ago. They deserve this, all of them.” My voice had darkened half way through and Jiyeon flinched, causing the knife to nick my throat a little. My helper growled deep in his throat when it happened and his grip on Minki tightened. “No, they wouldn’t do that. They’re douche bags, but not that bad.” She whispered. “Not that bad? Ask him, ask him! He’ll tell you.” I said, wanting to point, but remaining still. She still had a knife to my throat.

I could feel Jiyeon hesitate as she looked at Minki whose face was turning a very unattractive blue as my helper cut off his air supply. However, he loosened his grip when Jiyeon spoke. “Is it true?” she whispered, her voice wobbly even though her grip on the knife remained tight. Minki almost didn’t respond until my helper slammed him into the wall, then, he nodded. Jiyeon gasped and I felt the knife move away from my throat. I pushed it away, a victorious, albeit deranged smile on my face. “He deserves to die.” I said as I took a few steps forward. At my declaration, my helper grinned and lifted his hand, prepared to stab Minki.

However, Jiyeon shouted “NO!” and I felt pain. I was confused as to where it was coming from until I reached a hand behind me. I felt the handle in my back, a bit to the side of my spine, but definitely in my stomach. I fell to my knees at around the same time my helper let go of Minki, his eyes wide and full of anger. I fell forward, hitting the ground hard. This was not how I was expecting my night to end. My eyes closed slowly and the last thing I saw was my helper kneeling in front of me.

Jiyeon’s pov

The tall boy dropped Minki and rushed towards my old friend, who was now dead. I had stabbed her. I didn’t even think I could let alone willing to do it. My hands were covering my mouth in horror as I stared at her. Blood was coming out and ruining the rug underneath her, the same blood that seemed to be on my hands as well. The boy was touching her face gently and I think he was talking, but I couldn’t hear what he was saying. Suddenly though, his head snapped up and he started at me. His eyes were glowing, literally, as he slowly stood up. “You.” He said, his voice having a dark undertone to it, sounding almost demonic. “You’re just like the rest, and like them, you’ll die for trying to take my Princess from me.”

I was too scared to fully pay attention to his words. The lights were still flickering like mad and one of them even blew out as a demonic growling sound filled the room. SunMi and Minki had passed out and the boy was getting closer to me. I stumbled backwards and I suddenly heard voices. Voices that were shouting the most blissful thing I could ever hear. “Police, this is the police.” The voice cried.

The boy stopped as I stumbled out of the room, in eye line of the police men who rushed my way, but I didn’t notice, I was still staring at the boy. However, the lights blew out in the room and all I could see were his glowing eyes, but they seemed to be getting farther away. When the police shook me, I finally screamed before passing out.


	5. Epilogue

Jiyeon's POV

I woke up later in the arms of the same policeman that had found me. I hadn’t been out for long, twenty minutes at the most. We were outside and he was explaining to me what happened after I passed out. He wouldn’t tell me what happened to the people in the room, but when I saw three gurney’s being pushed by, I pushed away from the police officer and rushed over.

They had left the three gurneys there so I unzipped them. I was caught off guard at what I saw. Inside the first one was SunMi, completely still with the word ‘SLUT’ carved into her stomach. I stumbled over to the next gurney and inside was Minki, as dead as SunMi, but I was too scared to unzip it all the way. I moved to the next one and saw that it was Minwoo. Wait, a body was missing.

Before I could comment, I saw another gurney being loaded into the back of an ambulance. My heart was in my throat as the men moved away, probably to get the others. They didn’t acknowledge me as I climbed in and my heart almost stopped when I saw her. She was laying on her back with her arms placed on her stomach, which was moving ever so slightly. She was alive. I moved closer in disbelief until I was leaning over her face. This wasn’t possible.

Suddenly, the light over my head flickered and her eyes snapped open. They were a glowing violet that had me stumbling backwards, although her eyes never left my face. She giggled and I jumped when the ambulance doors slammed shut. “The last person that hurt my Princess.” Said the voice of the killer as she sat up. I screamed, my mind unable to cope with my incoming demise, and as I passed out, I remembered what the killer said before the police showed up.

_“You’re just like the rest, and like them, you’ll die for trying to take my Princess from me.”_

_Trying…_


End file.
